La prisión de Ofelia
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: 'Tenías, tenías… Tenías tantas, tantas cosas que se te han ido escurriendo entre los dedos.' A veces, River recuerda. Recuerda lo que una vez tuvo y que no volverá.


**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de Firefly le pertenecen a JossDios Whedon, a Mutant Enemy y bueno, a quien sea que los tenga.

**Fandom:** Firefly

**Título:** La prisión de Ofelia

**Personajes:** River Tam, Simon Tam, otros.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **_Tenías, tenías… Tenías tantas, tantas cosas que se te han ido escurriendo entre los dedos. _A veces, River recuerda. Recuerda lo que una vez tuvo y que no volverá.

**SPOILERS: **Generales para toda la serie, no tanto la película.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Tiene un subtexto vagamente incestuoso por momentos, pero no creo que sea más fuerte de lo que se ve en la serie, sinceramente.

Regalo para Nott Mordred

* * *

**La prisión de Ofelia**

_¡Ay de mí, por haber visto lo que yo he visto y ver lo que ahora veo!_

**Hamlet – William Shakespeare**

Tenías una casa, con vigas de madera verdadera, no sintética, y hasta un jardín invernadero con flores naturales, de las que no suelen conseguirse en las estaciones espaciales ni en los planetas que se alejan del Núcleo. Recuerdas cómo tus pies pequeños, enfundados en diminutos zapatos brillantes que refulgían con la luz que atravesaba las ventanas, hollaban los senderitos entre las flores, recuerdas la suavidad aterciopelada de sus pétalos contra la yema de tus dedos, el dolor súbito y punzante de una espina clavándose en tu palma, los gritos de tu madre al ver la sangre derramándose (apenas una gota, que duele como un Mar Rojo). Recuerdas el calor de las llamas de la chimenea sobre tu rostro, cuando cerrabas los ojos pero a través del juego de sombras y luces que se traslucía por tus párpados seguías viendo el baile sutil del fuego, baile que intentabas imitar en tus clases de danza para consternación de tus profesoras.

Tenías tu propio cuarto, decorado con mapas de constelaciones distantes, hologramas de dinosaurios y cualquiera fuera tu nueva obsesión en ese momento, ya fueran danzas, matemáticas o la ingeniería de las naves espaciales. Tu madre insistía en regalarte muñecas que nunca se movían de sus estantes, pero tú preferías jugar con los dinosaurios de tu hermano: porque eran más interesantes, porque eran _suyos_, tal vez, y aún conservaban el calor de sus dedos, blancos y delicados pero tanto más fuertes que los tuyos (_dedos de cirujano_, decía papá con orgullo en la voz; dedos que nunca te soltaban cuando recorrían las calles de la ciudad).

Tenías tu propio dormitorio, sí, pero lo utilizabas tan, tan poco que recuerdas mucho mejor el de tu hermano, con sus hologramas del cuerpo humano y las estanterías llenas de discos de lectura. En puntas de pie solías introducirte en él, una noche sí, la otra también, una vez que se apagaban las luces y sabías que tus padres no te descubrirían. _Hay ruidos raros que no me dejan dormir/La almohada nueva es súper incómoda/El termostato de mi cuarto se debe haber roto porque está helado/Soñé que los Independentistas habían ganado la guerra y clavaban nuestras cabezas en picas_. Al cabo de un tiempo, él dejó de preguntar y tú dejaste de inventar excusas, para acomodarte bajo las mantas junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, dejando que los latidos de su corazón te arrullaran como una nana.

Tenías maestros, infinidad de ellos. Primero fuiste a la escuela (la mejor, la más cara del Núcleo), donde aún recordaban con afecto a tu hermano y sus calificaciones brillantes. Pero donde la inteligencia de Simon inspiraba admiración y orgullo, tu genio provocaba confusión y algo de recelo entre adultos y niños por igual. Cuando se hizo evidente que no existía colegio capaz de seguirte el paso, llegaron los tutores privados, a los que gastabas con más celeridad que a tus zapatos de baile. _Mei-mei__1__, a los adultos no les gusta que los corrijas todo el tiempo._ Tú no podías comprenderlo. _Pero, Simon, si no le decía nada, iba a llegar a una conclusión que era una falacia. ¿Por qué les molesta que les advierta antes de que cometan un error?_ Él sonreía, con algo de tristeza, quizás, y te desacomodaba el pelo. _Los adultos son raros, mei-mei._ Tenía razón, por supuesto. Los adultos siguen pareciéndote extraños.

Tenías una familia. Recuerdas las vacaciones en un Parque Artificial, investigando el fluir de un arroyo, saltando entre piedras resbaladizas con los gritos de tu madre a la distancia, rogándote que tuvieras cuidado; recuerdas a tu padre acudiendo a tu rescate cuando te quedaste atorada entre las ramas más altas de un árbol. Recuerdas cenas familiares, bailes, atardeceres frente al fuego; las manos suaves de tu madre entre tus cabellos, la risa estentórea de tu padre resonando contra las paredes. Pero son los momentos junto a Simon los que atesoras como piedras preciosas, son aquellos los recuerdos a los que intentas aferrarte con uñas y dientes cuando empiezan los gritos en tu cabeza, cuando la oscuridad amenaza con tragarte entera.

Tenías un futuro brillante por delante. Así lo dijeron los representantes de la Academia que fueron a visitarte a tu casa y tú les creíste, por supuesto. Tú eras un genio, tu futuro tenía que ser excepcional y ahora que tu hermano mayor se había marchado de casa para ir en pos de su propio futuro brillante, tú querías alcanzar el tuyo. _¿Estás segura, mei-mei, que quieres marcharte tan lejos?_ Unos pocos años atrás la idea habría sido inmediatamente rechazada, pero unos años atrás no tenías que acurrucarte en una cama solitaria y fría, hundiendo el rostro en una almohada que hacía meses había perdido el olor de Simon. Querías marcharte, porque no había nada que te atase atrás, porque un camino nuevo se presentaba ante tus pies y no podías esperar a recorrerlo.

Tenías, tenías… Tenías tantas, tantas cosas que se te han ido escurriendo entre los dedos, puñados de arena deslizándose por la curva de cristal del reloj, inexorable, irrefrenable. Alegría, sueños, pasos de baile, recuerdos, paz, una claridad de pensamiento que ahora se te escapa por completo. Alguna vez tu mente fue un todo organizado, brillante, genial; alguna vez tu mente fue enteramente tuya y podías confiar siempre en ella, en tu intelecto, tu raciocinio… Ahora es un caleidoscopio roto, una cacofonía constante, recuerdos que no son tuyos manteniéndote en vela por las noches, gritos de horror y de espanto que tan sólo tú puedes escuchar. Ahora tu mente brillante es tu peor pesadilla, la prisión de la cual no puedes escapar, atada como estás por las cadenas del miedo y la incertidumbre. No puedes confiar en lo que te enseñan tus ojos, porque muchas veces ves lo que no está allí (¿ves más lejos que ellos?, te preguntas. ¿O ves lo que no existe y tal vez algún día exista, o tal vez sólo ves lo que alucinas?), escuchas gritos de dolor lejanos y voces demasiado cercanas, voces que están dentro de las cabezas de aquellos que te rodean, pronunciando palabras que nunca llegarán a sus labios.

Cuando tus ojos no parecen tus ojos, cuando tus oídos se deciden a engañarte, cuando no puedes confiar ni en tus piernas y brazos, tratas de asirte a algo, lo que sea. Las fórmulas matemáticas funcionan bien, cuando no es un mal día; fechas históricas, rimas infantiles; a veces te encuentras intentando medir la extensión de la Firefly con las palmas de tus manos, repitiéndote sin cesar todo lo que sabes sobre sus motores, su ingeniería, todos los detalles técnicos que puedan servirte para alejar de tu mente de _eso_, lo _otro_. Lo que sea que hayan dejado dentro de tu cuerpo cuando te arrebataron todo lo que te hacía humana, cuando asesinaron a la niña que jugaba con su hermano a la guerra contra los Independentistas, desgarrándola con escalpelos y electroshocks hasta que quedó una cáscara… una cáscara que decidieron rellenar con _eso_, aquello en lo que no quieres pensar, aquello que nunca te atreverías a pronunciar.

En aquellas ocasiones en que ninguna de tus fórmulas ni tácticas de distracción funcionan, en aquellas ocasiones en que el horror te alcanza, gritas. Gritas hasta sentir tu garganta en carne viva, gritas hasta quedarte sin aliento, para dejar de escuchar los chillidos en tu cabeza, para acallar los demonios encerrados bajo tu piel. Gritas, clavándote las uñas en las palmas hasta hacerlas sangrar, porque sabes que de lo contrario no podrás evitar intentar arrancarte los ojos para dejar de ver lo que nunca debió ser visto. Gritas por todas aquellas cosas que alguna vez tuviste, todo lo que has perdido –

_una casa, una familia, amigos, tardes interminables frente al fuego de la chimenea, muñecas que nunca estrenaste, un abrazo, una sonrisa, tu madre susurrándote "bao bay, __wǒ hěn ài nǐ"__2__ en tu oído antes de que te marcharas a la Academia, las manos fuertes de tu padre alzándote al vuelo de pequeña, dinosaurios de juguete, risas, lecciones, regalos, algunas lágrimas, tu vida entera – _

—Mei-mei, sh, estoy aquí, tranquila, sh, todo estará bien, cálmate.

Cuando los gritos en tu cabeza se resquebrajan en alaridos ensordecedores, no puedes escuchar la voz de Simon, así que te es imposible saber cuánto tiempo pasa él susurrando en tu oído, acunándote entre sus brazos, sus dedos fuertemente cerrados en torno a tus muñecas: ha aprendido la lección desde la última vez que te arañaste hasta arrancarte sangre. Poco a poco, la cacofonía en tu cráneo decae hasta que el mundo a tu alrededor vuelve a cobrar forma, vuelve a teñirse de color, a impregnarse de olores, de realidad. Pero no puedes dejarte sobrellevar por él, porque en tus momentos más vulnerables tus sentidos son tan peligrosos como el infierno dentro tuyo, así que cierras los párpados con fuerza y escondes el rostro en el pecho de Simon. Inhalas hondo, tratando de absorber su olor (bata de seda, limpiador de ropa, jabón artificial de baja calidad, sudor, _Simon_), acompasando tu respiración a la suya, con cuidado de no empezar a hiperventilar. Si tan sólo pudieras concentrarte en desacelerar tus pulsaciones... Él sigue murmurando naderías tranquilizadoras en tu oído a las que no prestas atención alguna, concentrándote en cambio en su voz suave, en el aliento que acaricia tu oreja cada vez que las palabras abandonan su boca. Te aferras con fuerza a la tela viscosa de su bata azul, tratando de acercarte tanto como puedas al calor de su piel, a los latidos de su corazón que aún hoy logran arrullarte.

—Doc.

No tienes que abrir los ojos para saber que en el umbral se encuentra el capitán Mal Reynolds ("Mal" significa "malo" en latín, pero tú sabes que no hay nada malo en Mal Reynolds, sólo un montón de fragmentos rotos dentro suyo que a veces pueden cortar, pero no tan profundamente como los tuyos). Simon se envara y tú te aferras a él con mayor fuerza aun.

—Creí que esto ya estaba controlado. Que la chica estaba mejorando.

Simon suspira, su aliento una caricia sobre tu piel.

—La medicación… no he encontrado la dosis justa aún, pero seguramente…

—Ai ya!3 Si la lunática esa me vuelve a despertar con sus alaridos, los tiro a los dos por la escotilla.

La voz de Jayne Cobb se escucha algo amortiguada, como si viniera del final del pasillo. Apenas te atreves a entreabrir tus ojos un instante, para ver a Mal gritar sobre su hombro:

—BEE-jway!4 Estoy hablando yo con el Doc, gwon nee tze-jee duh shr!5

Cierras los ojos otra vez, refugiándote en el calor de Simon, y si Jayne responde, lo hace en voz lo suficientemente baja para que tú no lo escuches y de momento, eso es lo único que importa.

—Doc, más vale que haga algo al respecto — La voz del capitán suena severa, fría, como siempre que se ve forzado a decir algo que no le gusta — La condición para que ustedes dos se queden acá sigue siendo la misma de siempre. Manténgala bajo control, no puedo tenerla sufriendo un ataque así mientras pasamos un peaje de la Alianza. Además, me _gustaría_ poder dormir alguna vez, si no es mucho pedir. Dong-ma?6

Simon responde algo en asentimiento, no importa qué, y escuchas la puerta corrediza deslizarse y las botas del capitán alejarse. Sólo entonces la postura de Simon vuelve a relajarse, apenas, mientras pasa los dedos por tus cabellos, liándose con los nudos aunque él te haya peinado esa misma mañana, tan lejana ya.

—No hagas caso de Jayne — Por lo bajo, quizás para que tú no lo escuches, quizás porque nunca ha sido capaz de maldecir en voz alta, Simon murmura algo que suena sospechosamente similar a _guh jun duh hwoon dahn_,7 pero podrías estar equivocada.

A pesar de su tono tranquilizador puedes notar la tensión bajo las yemas de tus dedos, porque las palabras insensibles de Jayne cortan demasiado cerca de los más profundos temores de Simon: que estés completamente fong luh8 y no haya que él pueda hacer por revertirlo. Sus temores son en parte los tuyos, exceptuando que tu terror corre por ríos subterráneos tan profundos, tan tormentosos y oscuros, que tu propia condenación a la locura te parece el menor de tus problemas. Más allá de las paredes de esta nave, más allá de los confines conocidos del espacio exterior, hay sombras viscosas, sólidas, hay pesadillas terribles encarnadas en figuras de espanto, _aquí hay monstruos_ dicen los márgenes de los mapas que nadie se atrevió a completar… y algunos de esos monstruos, algunas de esas sombras y pesadillas residen en tu propio cráneo y no sabes cuánto tiempo más podrás contenerlos.

Pero es difícil de creer que la oscuridad puede devorarte desde dentro cuando puedes acurrucarte contra el calor de Simon y casi, casi recuerdas lo que se sentía cuando tus brazos y piernas eran regordetes y cortos, cuando inventabas pesadillas para meterte en la cama de tu hermano y dejar que los latidos de su corazón te arrullaran a los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando tenías una casa, una familia, un futuro brillante por delante, cuando tenías todas esas cosas que sabes que no recuperarás nunca.

Pero tienes a Simon. Simon, quien seca tus lágrimas con el último pañuelo sin deshilachar que le queda, quien murmura falsedades tranquilizadoras en tu oído, quien acomoda tus cabellos para que ya no parezcan una maraña y suavemente te recuesta sobre tu cama. Simon, quien siempre prefirió los hechos concretos, tangibles, y ahora a duras penas logra subsistir con el hilo de fe que le permite creer que algún día volverás a ser lo que eras, ignorando toda evidencia que señale lo contrario. Simon, que ha abandonado todo lo que tenía para ir a buscarte y cuando te encontró, tú estabas rota y ha estado intentando repararte desde entonces.

Simon es tu casa ahora, el lugar donde te sientes segura aunque sea por breves, brevísimos momentos (nanosegundos enteros, con suerte); Simon es tu familia, tu única – y a menudo débil – esperanza de que verás un nuevo día, de que quizás puedas tener un futuro (sueños quiméricos, falacias, razonamiento inválido). Simon lo es todo: el espacio, el aire, el calor, todo tu universo, que ha dejado de componerse de estrellas, nebulosas y supernovas para condensarse en una sola persona que te sostiene en sus brazos sin dejarte nunca caer.

Simon lo es todo ahora, y te gustaría decírselo. _Wǒ ài nǐ_9, te gustaría susurrar en su oído, _qīn 'ài_10. Te gustaría poder regalarle cada sonrisa, cada _rond de jambe_ y _piroutte_ bien realizada por tu cuerpo grácil, cada ecuación y fórmula resuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cada una de aquel millar de pequeñas cosas que siempre diste por sentado y ahora te gustaría recuperar, no para ti, sino para él, porque sabes lo mucho que desea recuperar a la niña que perdió. Te gustaría darle todo lo bueno que tienes (que es tan, tan poco), cada retazo débil de luz que aún habita en tu interior se lo obsequiarías con gusto a cambio de la sofocante oscuridad si eso significa una sonrisa en sus labios, una arruga de preocupación que desaparezca de su frente. Se lo darías absolutamente todo, todo lo que pudiera pedirte e incluso aquello que jamás te reclamaría, porque él mismo se ha convertido en todo lo que importa para ti.

Pero callas. Callas porque sabes, aun cuando todo tu mundo se ha salido de su eje, que hay ciertas frases que no se intercambian entre hermanos. Callas, porque sabes que muchas de las cosas que te gustaría darle son aquellas que ya no posees; callas, porque sospechas que algunas de las cosas que estarías dispuesta a hacer por él son las últimas que él desearía. Lo ves en el modo en que te llama mei-mei al igual que cuando eras pequeña, en el modo en que busca protegerte como si estuvieras hecha de finísimo cristal, lo ves en las sonrisas que le dedica a Kaylee, que no son las sonrisas que te regala a ti y nunca lo serán.

—Mei-mei, ¿estás mejor ahora? — Asientes, más para tranquilizarlo a él que porque sea realmente cierto — ¿Quieres que te dé algo para dormir o…?

Niegas con la cabeza, porque una noche como ésta no podrías soportar ver una aguja aun si quien la sostiene es Simon.

—De acuerdo, no más sedantes — murmura junto a tu oído, sus palabras disolviéndose con un suspiro cansado. Aún acariciando tus cabellos enmarañados, poco a poco te va recostando sobre la cama. Te cuesta aflojar tu presa sobre su camisa para separarte de él, aun cuando sabes que no puedes retenerlo eternamente. Cuando apoyas la cabeza en la almohada él aparta un mechón de tu frente y su sonrisa ahuyenta a las sombras que te rodean.

—Trata de dormir un poco, mei-mei.

No, no es una sonrisa como las que recibe Kaylee, pero es _tuya_ y eso es algo que no dejarás que ni la Academia ni nadie te arrebate y cuando Simon empieza a incorporarse para irse, te aferras a su brazo.

—Quédate. Por favor.

Él no lo duda, por supuesto, como nunca dudó realmente todas aquellas veces que de niña te dejó meterte en su cama, sin importar qué tan débiles fueran tus excusas. Se recuesta sobre las mantas pero sus brazos te rodean enseguida y apoyas la cabeza sobre su pecho, y allí está: el compás de sus latidos, una vez más arrullándote, una vez más espantando los monstruos que pueblan tus sueños y tus horas de vigilia.

Tenías una casa que parecía el castillo de una princesa en un cuento de hadas. Tenías tu propio cuarto para dormir, tenías un montón de tutores para velar por tu aprendizaje, tenías una familia que nunca creíste que pudiera abandonarte. Tenías una mente brillante, un futuro auspicioso…

Ahora tienes monstruos y pesadillas, terrores y alucinaciones, profecías espantosas esperando a cumplirse. Ahora tu casa es una antigua nave de carga que milagrosamente se mantiene en el aire, ahora tu mente y tu futuro se han vuelto tan, tan inciertos…

Él se duerme antes que tú (pero tú nunca duermes, no si puedes evitarlo) y lo contemplas. Así, su ceño se relaja, así, te recuerda al niño que alguna vez fue, así, nunca creerías que tiene preocupación alguna en el mundo. Besas su frente, apenas apoyando tus labios sobre su piel cálida, y vuelves a recostarte sobre su pecho. Cierras los ojos, y recuerdas hombres de traje con guantes…

Te lo han arrebatado casi todo.

_D__os por dos…_

No te quitarán a Simon.

_Manos azules…

* * *

_

1 Mei-mei: Hermanita, en chino, de acuerdo con FireflyWiki . org

2 Bao bay: El equivalente a "corazón" o "cielito" en chino. wǒ hěn ài nǐ: Te quiero muchísimo, en chino.

3 Ai ya: Maldita sea, en chino, de acuerdo con FireflyWiki . org

4 BEE-jway: Cállate, en chino, de acuerdo con FireflyWiki . org

5 Gwon nee tze-jee duh shr: Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, en chino, de acuerdo con FireflyWiki . org

6 Dong-ma: ¿Se entendió?, en chino, de acuerdo con FireflyWiki . org

7 Guh jun duh hwoon dahn: Un verdadero bastardo, en chino, de acuerdo con FireflyWiki . org

8 Fong luh: Mal de la cabeza, en chino, de acuerdo con FireflyWiki . org

9 wǒ ài nǐ: Te amo, en chino, de acuerdo con Hablar Chino

10 qīn 'ài: Querido/amado, en chino, de acuerdo con Hablar Chino


End file.
